Ainsi apprivoise-t-on le renard
by Nuhyr
Summary: Dans la chambre blanche reposent un petit garçon et ses rêves. Des perfusions relient l'enfant au monde réel, des électrocardiogrammes bipent. Sur des posters punaisés aux murs All Might salue la foule, bombe le torse, vole, lève le poing... C'est son héro. Lui aussi plus tard sera un héro, il fera tout pour ça. Puis il y a Katsuki Bakugo -"C'est moi le renard ?"- et tout se casse.


L'enfant vit le jour le 15 Juillet 2058 à 15h04.

A sa droite, le nouveau papa caressait machinalement le poignet d'une femme en pleurs, la nouvelle maman. A sa gauche une plante verte en caoutchouc gardait le silence, des prospectus roses militant pour l'adoption infantile attendaient sagement.

Les hommes en blouses qui s'affairaient autour de la femme en pleurs, -la nouvelle maman-, étaient les seuls à encore courir.

« Un scanner ici ! Une pince par là, non pas par là, ici ! » Et bip et bip bip bip bip.

Le nouveau papa prit une voix douce et calme pour demander aux médecins, les hommes en blouses, si les dommages étaient irrémédiables. Les médecins lui annoncèrent aussi posément que possible que rien n'était joué et qu'il allait falloir attendre encore un peu avant de se prononcer, et tant qu'à attendre sans rien faire, prier un peu.

Le papa ne rajouta rien à cela et se rencogna dans sa chaise en plastique tout en continuant à faire des petits ronds sur la peau de sa femme.

Le bébé fut posé à l'écart après qu'on lui ai ôté tout placenta et cordon. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison à tout cela mais fut quand même posé sur la table, le papa s'occupant de sa femme.

L'infirmière l'emporta avec elle hors de la pièce.

Aussi le bébé ne sut-il jamais si le père s'était finalement laissé aller à la prière.

* * *

« Vous ne pourrez plus jamais avoir d'enfants Madame, toutes mes plus sincères excuses. »

Les médecins étaient désolés et avaient fait tout leur possible, vraiment désolé mais c'est comme ça. Pas autrement. On a merdé mais vous avez votre gosse pis c'est suffisant non ? Ils avaient commencé à rassembler le matériel médical en se pressant parce que déjà une autre malheureuse avait des complications dans son accouchement et que elle, peut-être, ils arriveraient à ne pas trop faire de dégâts en la délivrant.

La Madame, nouvellement mère d'un bébé qui n'aurait jamais de frères ou sœurs, se laissa aller sur le matelas. Elle était déjà lasse de cette conclusion à tant de souffrances, nouvelle réalité tellement redoutée, imaginée, appréhendée comme jamais, et lasse de tout ce quelle apportait avec elle comme conséquences. Elle n'aurait plus d'enfants, elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants.

C'était comme ça.

Elle était triste de se rendre compte que cette nouvelle ne lui apportait finalement pas le chagrin de circonstances.

Le papa posa juste une question aux médecins avant qu'ils ne partent, de cette voix douce qu'il avait fait sienne.

« Vous auriez pu éviter ça avec un Alter médical non ? »

Alors oui effectivement ils auraient pu, mais voilà, personne dans l'équipe n'en possédait, c'est regrettable _maisc'estcommeça_.

Il comprenait. Au revoir messieurs.

Au revoir et félicitation pour votre fils.

« C'est un garçon ? » S'étonna mollement la mère, « J'aurais aimé une fille... »

Le père n'eut rien à y redire et continua ses douces caresses sans un mot.

L'infirmière brisa quelques instants plus tard l'étrange atmosphère qui flottait dans la chambre d'hôpital en déposant le bébé dans les bras du couple. Des remerciements d'usages, quelques banalités plus loin et déjà repartait-elle, laissant les trois êtres restants dans une étrange bulle coupée de toute notion du temps.

L'homme caressa encore et encore le poignet de sa femme.

La femme retraça encore et encore les traits du nouveau-né, la fascination supplantant la tristesse, la fascination à son tour laissant place à un amour indescriptible pour ce petit-être.

Le bébé avait faim, un peu chaud et sommeil. Il but et s'endormit. Et c'est tout.

Le lendemain, la secrétaire d'État déclarait officiellement la venue au monde de Midoriya Izuku.


End file.
